En famille
by LexiBell's33
Summary: OS du concours "Premier anniversaire" Edward et sa famille doivent affronter le premier anniversaire d'un jour difficile. La façon de "fêter" cet événement sera aussi inattendu qu'original.


**Bonsoir**

 **Comme je vous ai fait faux bond Dimanche...**

 **Voici un petit OS**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

 **\- Papa... maman ? Papa ?**

Oh non pas déjà... j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. À côté de moi je sentis ma femme remuer dans lit, sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, de toute façon c'était impossible, j'essayais de répondre à ma fille avec le moins d'agacement possible.

 **\- Quoi Millie ?**

 **\- Je crois, qu'une sorcière a jeté un sort à Jamie.**

 **\- Millie...**

 **\- Je te jure papa ! Je suis allée le voir et je le trouve encore plus moche qu'hier ! Je crois donc qu'une méchante sorcière lui a jeté un sors. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça papa. Il faut inverser le sors sinon... il sera laid toute sa vie le pauvre ! En plus il grandit pas ! Papa... faut vraiment le sauver ! On peut pas lui faire ça...**

J'entendis un ricanement à mes côtés, Bella. Je soupirais et fini par ouvrir les yeux. 7H30. Ma fille de 4 ans en chemise de nuit princesses, ses cheveux roux cuivré en bataille, ses lunettes déjà sur le nez, son doudou Bouriquet sous le bras, affichait un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je secouai la tête et me redressai dans le lit en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. Elle grimpa et attendit une explication. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fausse endormie à mes côtés, la couette enroulée autour d'elle jusqu'au nez, les yeux fermée. Sauf que je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas.

 **\- Amélia trésor... personne n'a jeté de sort à ton petit frère. Il n'a qu'une semaine. C'est normal qu'il soit petit. Il ne va pas grandir d'un coup. Et moi je le trouve très beau.**

 **\- Mais il a pas de cheveux et il a de grosses joues je trouve. Il n'a même pas de dents !**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas de cheveux quand tu es née, tu n'avais pas de dents non plus. Quand aux grosses joues... elles ne sont pas grosses... enfin... un peu mais c'est la faute à maman. Elle a trop manger quand il était dans son ventre !**

Sous la couette la dite maman me donna un coup de pied qui ne me procura aucune douleurs. Je ris intérieurement, content de ma petite attaque, elle n'avait qu'à pas faire semblant de dormir, très sérieux de poursuivit ma conversation avec ma fille.

 **\- Mais ça le rend mignon ses petites joues non ? Tu pesais plus que lui quand tu es née princesse.**

 **\- J'avais pas de cheveux et pas de dents ? Mais c'est... hor-ri-ble ! Et en plus j'étais grosse ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?**

 **\- Millie. Tous les bébés sont généralement comme ça. Et regarde comme tu es belle maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas coiffée et habillée papa !**

 **\- Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Alice...**

 **\- Euh... je te signale qu'elle à la chambre à côté de la mienne.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Bon, on fait quoi pour mon pauvre petit frère ?**

 **\- Rien, il est parfait comme ça, il est normal. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et arrête de t'imaginer toutes sortes d'histoires effrayantes et impossibles.**

 **\- Dans les dessins animé ça existe.**

 **\- Oui mais très chère mademoiselle Cullen, nous ne vivons pas dans un dessin animé.**

 **\- Donc les princes charmants n'existent pas ?**

 **\- Je n'en connais qu'un.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Moi !**

Elle me regarda dubitative, je voyais son regard empli d'interrogations. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de me faire un bisou.

 **\- Désolé papa.. mais tu n'es pas un prince charmant.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais si !**

 **\- Non... les princes charmant ça dit pas « Putain » ou « Merde » et ça rote et pète jamais !**

Bella pouffa de rire à côté de nous, notre fille comprit que sa mère était réveillée.

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Bonjour ma puce. Ça va ? Viens faire un câlin.**

Amélia se mit dans les draps après m'avoir laissé ses lunettes. J'étais blasé. En soupirant je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. Ayant usé de plus de force que prévu, l'arrière de mon crâne rencontra le bord de la tête de lit.

 **\- Aie putain !**

C'était plus de la surprise que de la douleur. Bella releva ses yeux inquiets vers moi, tandis qu'Amélia, sans aucune pitié, me dit avec son naturel et sa franchisse d'enfant :

 **\- Tu vois papa que t'es pas un prince charmant. Mais je t'aime quand même.**

Bella l'embrassa et tendit sa main pour me caresser la joue. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui embrassai les doigts. Elle me sourit et je finis par me lever. J'allai dans la chambre de mon fils, il était né il y a peine une semaine. Je crois que sa sœur était à la fois jalouse et inquiète pour lui. À mon grand étonnement Jamie était sur le dos, tout calme, les yeux ouverts qui fixaient l'ange accroché au dessus de son lit.

 **\- Coucou mon grand. C'est Millie qui est venue te réveiller ?**

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Il était très beau mon fils ! Je vérifiai la couche, rien. Ce bébé était parfait ! Le gardant contre moi, je descendis dans la cuisine afin de faire couler le café. La machine en route, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et mes yeux tombèrent sur les invitations de la soirée de ce soir. Mon cœur se serra et je m'accrochai à mon fils comme pour me rattacher à la réalité et ne pas craquer.

 **\- Oh mon bébé est réveillé ! Coucou mon lapin...**

Bella venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, seule. Millie devait s'habiller. Je laissai Bella embrasser notre fils avant de me pencher pour à mon tour quémander un baiser. Elle me sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette femme était fabuleuse et c'était la mienne. D'une main je maintenais mon fils et de l'autre j'attirai ma femme contre moi pour lui rendre son baiser. Depuis le jour de notre première rencontre j'avais su que c'était avec elle que j'allais finir ma vie.

 ****** Flashback******

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Chef.**

 **\- Oh arrête veux-tu.**

 **\- J'aime t'embêter. Que puis-je pour toi... papounet ?**

Mon père, le chef de l'hôpital principal de Seattle, s'autorisa à me frapper derrière la tête alors que nous étions de le hall principal de notre lieu de travail. Je fis mine d'avoir eu mal et me frottais la nuque.

 **\- Je dois avoir un trauma crânien ! Il me faut un scan... et une IRM.**

 **\- Très bien, ça te donnera le loisir de faire la connaissance de la nouvelle interne, elle sera en trauma aujourd'hui justement.**

 **\- Non. Je te vois venir et non ! Je ne ferais pas la nounou. J'ai deux opérations de prévu ce matin...**

 **\- Avec qui ?**

 **\- Brandon et Call.**

 **\- Je leur trouverais un autre interne anesthésiste.**

 **\- Ils veulent le meilleur des internes, je suis le meilleur !**

Mon père regarda quelque chose par dessus mon épaule tout en souriant. Il ne m'écoutait plus du tout. Je me tournais pour voir à qui il souriait si bêtement. Une jeune femme, la plus belle que je n'avais encore jamais vu. De taille moyenne, les cheveux très long de couleur caramel, de grand yeux clair, une démarche assuré mais sur son visage je vis une certaine hésitation et de la timidité.

 **\- La nouvelle interne ?**

 **\- Isabella Swan.**

 **\- Trouve-moi des remplaçants, je veux bien faire la nounou.**

 **\- Bah tien !**

Mon père s'avança vers ma future femme, oui, cette fille serait mienne, je l'épouserai et lui ferais un tas d'enfants. Je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre, phénomène en lequel je n'avais jamais crus jusque là. Béa d'admiration pour Isabella je m'avançais moi aussi vers elle.

 **\- Isabella, je vous présente Edward, il est interne anesthésiste. Il va vous faire une visite de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Oh... enchantée.**

 **\- C'est le mot juste... Moi aussi je suis enchanté.**

Je lui serrai la main avec tendresse, plus longtemps que nécessaire. Isabella ne chercha pas à se dérober, au contraire. Elle pressa sa main dans la mienne et me rendit le sourire que je venais de lui offrir. Mon père lui se racla la gorge et s'excusa disant qu'il avait du travail tandis que moi, je fis connaissance avec la future mère de mes enfants.

 ****** Fin flashback******

Suite à notre baiser, Bella passa un bras autour de ma taille, le mien entourait ses épaules. De sa main de libre, ma femme caressa la joue de notre fils.

 **\- Il est bien sage ce petit.**

 **\- Espérons que ça dur. Millie s'habille ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Outre le fait que je ne suis pas un prince charmant. Oui ça va.**

 **\- Tu es mon prince à moi.**

 **\- Même si je dis « putain », « merde », que je rote et pète ?**

 **\- Sans ça, j'aurais peur que tu ne soit pas réel. Sérieusement, ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais. On verra ce soir mais ça va. Emmett, Rose et les garçons nous rejoindront directement là bas.**

- **Ok. Bon, je sais pas vous les garçons mais moi j'ai faim.**

 **\- Moi aussi, quant à Jamie... j'en sais rien.**

Bella sourit et s'activa à faire le petit déjeuner. Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle finisse, Jamie réclama sa pitance une fois que sa mère fut installée pour manger. Toujours souriante, elle le prit contre elle et se mit à l'aise pour lui donner le sein. Millie nous avait rejoint, elle mangea avec appétit et nous débita tout un tas de folles théories sur le fait qu'elle était convaincue que des fées étaient cachées dans notre jardin.

Le petit déjeuner de tout le monde terminé, j'allai changer la couche de mon fils et le coucher pendant que Bella jouait avec Millie. En sortant de la chambre de mon bébé, je croisais Alice, ma petit sœur, plus jeune de 14 ans que moi. Elle allait avoir 18 ans cette année. Depuis un an elle vivait chez nous.

 **\- Bonjour Aly, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Jamie dort, Bella et Millie sont en bas. Le petit déjeuner est encore sur la table.**

 **\- Ok. Jasper vient me chercher dans 1h. T'inquiète pas, je serais là pour ce soir...**

 **\- Jasper peut venir si tu veux.**

 **\- Je lui proposerai. Tu crois que je peux aller embrasser Jay-Jay ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je descends.**

 **\- Wha... l'info du siècle !**

Je secouai la tête et descendis afin de gagner mon bureau. Je fus surpris de voir Jacob, le chien, planqué sous le bureau. Je pense qu'il se cachait de Millie, elle adorait le déguiser, lui il adorait moins. Je souris, lui caressai la tête et allumai mon ordinateur pour vérifier mes mails. En temps normal, j'aurais profité d'être avec ma femme, ma fille et mon bébé naissant. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ça faisait 1 an... i an, ma journée tout à fait banale s'était terminée en un véritable cauchemar.

 ****** Flashback******

Il était 18h quand je rentrai chez moi ce soir là. La journée avait été longue et je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ma femme et ma petite chipie de 3 ans. En me garant devant la maison je fus surpris de voir la voiture de mon frère. Je grimaçai, j'adorais Emmett mais il pouvait être chiant et je n'étais pas d'humeur à le supporter. J'entrai toute fois chez moi, sans avoir vraiment le choix. La maison était étrangement silencieuse.

 **\- Bella ? Millie ?**

J'arrivai dans le salon, Emmett et Rosalie étaient bien là, ainsi que ma petite sœur Alice. Rose avait d'ailleurs Aly dans ses bras, cette dernière avait les yeux rouges et le regard dans le vide. Emmett plutôt de nature bruyante et joviale, m'adressa à peine un regard avant de se remettre à fixer la cheminéd pourtant éteinte, les mains dans les poches bien ancré sur ses pieds, dos aux autres. Je me tournai vers Bella, elle aussi avait les yeux rouges et un mouchoir à la main. Elle avait l'air aussi dévastée que les autres. Que se passait-il pour que quasiment tous les Cullen soient ici ? Et dans cet état ? Immédiatement je m'inquiétai pour ma fille. Où était-elle ? D'habitude elle me sautait dessus quand je rentrais.

 **\- Amélia ?**

 **\- Elle... elle est en haut avec ses cousins. Ils jouent.**

 **\- Bella... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Chéri...**

Elle s'approcha prudemment de moi et j'ignore pourquoi je reculai. Je sentais le danger, j'avais l'impression qu'en gardant mes distances avec elle, la révélation qu'elle était sur le point de me faire ne m'atteindrait pas.

 **\- Edward... il y a eu un accident. De voiture...**

 **\- Je sais. On nous a apporté des blessés... en quoi...? Non...**

A toute vitesse mon cerveau avait fait les liens. Alice, Emmett, Rose et Bella en état de profonde tristesse. Un accident de voiture... en réalité c'était un énorme carambolage qui avait fait plusieurs victimes et beaucoup de blessés. Mes parents devaient partir ce matin pour aller rendre visite à des amis habitant Port-Angeles avant de passer le week-end à Forks. Je sentis l'air de mes poumons se vider d'un coup, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle.

 **\- Non... Bella...**

 **\- Je suis désolée mon amour...**

 **\- Non... Emmett ? Rose ? Aly ? Non !**

Alice éclata en sanglot, je vis mon frère contracter tous ses muscles. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Étourdi par le choc je titubai jusqu'à m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Je respirai vite, ma tête tournait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Bella s'approcha doucement de moi, elle se plaça debout entre mes jambes, ses mains encadrèrent mon visage qu'elle caressait.

 **\- Ils sont morts ?**

Elle hocha d'abord la tête avant de me le confirmer à voix haut. En tant que médecin elle savait que les proches d'une personne décédée avait besoin d'entendre la nouvelle à haute voix.

 **\- Oui chéri. Ils sont morts. Je suis désolée.**

Je fermai alors les yeux, en proie d'une douleur atroce. Je laissai ma tête tomber contre le ventre de mon épouse. Elle me serra contre elle alors que je pleurais en silence la mort de mes parents.

 ****** Fin flashback ******

 **\- Papa ? Je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Oui Millie !**

Ma princesse débarqua en scrutant la pièce du regard, je sais qu'elle cherchait le chien. Par chance il était sous mon bureau et mon fauteuil et mes jambes le protégeaient.

 **\- Oui princesse ?**

 **\- Je cherche Jacob. Tu l'as pas vu ?**

 **\- Non. Tu vas te promener avec maman ?**

 **\- Non. Je voudrais lui mettre du vernis. Alice m'a dit que ça serait beau.**

 **\- Oh. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Mais l'idée ne me parait pas très bonne tu sais...**

Du bout de son doigt, elle remonta ses lunettes rondes avec un air soucieux.

 **\- J'espère que ce n'est pas la sorcière qui a jeté un sort à Jamie qui a prit Jacob... ou les fées dans le jardin ! Han papa !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Et si la sorcière avait transformé Jacob en Jamie pour piquer le vrai Jamie ? C'est pour ça qu'il parle pas ! Parce que les chien ne savent pas parler !**

Je fronçai les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche mais sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que Bella et moi avions loupé pour qu'elle ait des idées si bizarre cette petite ?

 **\- Amélia, arrête de croire qu'on a jeté un sort sur ton frère, ce n'est pas vrai. Bella ?!**

Ma délicieuse femme arriva et m'interrogea du regard.

 **\- Elle croit encore que sont frère a subit un sort. Elle croit que c'est le chien maintenant !**

Bella ne cacha pas son air amusé, elle caressa les cheveux de notre fille et se pencha vers elle.

 **\- Mon petit cœur, viens, je vais te montrer comment toi tu étais bébé. Tu verras que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ton frère.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ou se trouve Jacob...**

Bella embrassa notre fille sur la joue avant de me regarder.

 **\- Tu nous rejoints ?**

 **\- Oui, mais là je couvre un résistant.**

 **\- Oh. Je vois. À tout de suite alors.**

Se laissant aller à la tentation d'un baiser, elle s'approcha de moi pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris et une fois les filles parties je regardais Jacob toujours planqué sous le bureau.

 **\- Tu m'en dois une mon pote !**

M'assurant que la voie était libre, je le sortis du bureau pour le faire sortir dans le jardin. Prendre l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. En revenant vers le salon, je croisais de nouveau Alice, prête pour sortir. Je l'observais avec prudence, je trouvai sa jupe un peu courte.

 **\- Tu... sors comme ça ?**

 **\- Oui ma combi de ski est au sale ! Arrête de t'en faire Edward. Je file, à ce soir.**

 **\- Alice, soit prudente s'il te plaît.**

 **\- T'es pas mon père Edward ! Fou moi là paix !**

 **\- C'est bas Alice. Très bas.**

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la maison. Je soupirai. Alice avait toujours eu un caractère bien à elle et quand elle avait un idée en tête, le match était perdu d'avance pour son adversaire. Même nos parents n'avaient pas su la dompter. Heureusement que je connaissais Jasper, son petit copain. J'avais confiance en lui, c'était un gars bien.

Le reste de ma journée fut occupée par ma fille qui découvrait les images d'elle bébé. Bien sûr elle fit commentaires sur commentaires. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'elle soit née sans lunettes. Je m'occupai de Jamie aussi. J'avais adoré pouponner Millie et j'adorai en faire autant avec mon fils. Bella avait explosé de rire quand Jamie, occupé à faire sa grosse commission, devint tout rouge à force pousser et qu'Amélia avait l'avait regardé avec de grand yeux en nous disant : **« Euh... il va explose là non ? ».**

A 18h Alice rentra de sa journée avec son copain, Bella était occupée à habiller Millie et la coiffer. Moi j'étais déjà en smoking et j'habillai Jamie d'une tenue identique à la mienne. Nous étions attendu dans une prestigieuse salle de réception dans le centre de Seattle. L'hôpital avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur et en mémoire de mes parents. Après beaucoup d'hésitation entre mon frère, ma sœur et moi, nous avions décidé de nous y rendre.

Enfin tous prêts, y comprit Jasper qui nous avait rejoint entre temps, je nous conduisis jusqu'au lieu de la soirée hommage. Nous y retrouvâmes Emmett, Rosalie et leurs deux fils puis tous ensemble nous entrâmes. L'endroit était beau, la décoration était sobre sans être déprimante. Sur l'estrade, près du pupitre à discours, se trouvaient deux grandes photos portrait de mes parents.

En les voyants mon cœur se serra. Ils me manquaient tellement... mon épouse dut se rendre compte de ma soudaine tristesse car elle me mit Jamie dans les bras, elle savait qu'avoir l'un de mes enfants contre moi me calmait et me réconfortait. Je fis alors bonne figure et après avoir salué, remercié et écouté tous ses gens qui avaient connut mes parents et qui avaient accepté de venir, nous passâmes à table.

C'était d'un ennui mortel. Des gens que je connaissais à peine se succédaient sur scène afin de parler de mes parents comme s'ils les connaissaient depuis des années alors qu'ils avaient dut se parler une fois. J'observais mon frère qui avait complètement décroché, je crois qu'il jouait à Angry Birds sur son portable. Alice elle discutait doucement avec Jasper, visiblement la question était : « Qu'allons nous voir demain au ciné ? ». Rosalie avait le regard dans le vide, son visage montrait un désintéressement profond. Quand à Bella est bien elle câlinait notre fils qui c'était endormi dans ses bras. Millie et ses cousins, avaient quitté la table pour faire une partie de cache-cache dans le fond de la salle. Il y en avait au moins trois qui s'amusaient.

À plusieurs reprise je tiquai en entendant le discours de certain médecin. Soit ils amplifiaient les situations, à leur avantages, soit ils construisaient un souvenir de toute pièce. Mon attention revint quand le nouvel orateur monta sur scène. C'était Tanya, une pauvre assistante de bloc surfaite qui avait essayé de mettre le bazar dans mon mariage et celui de mes parents. Toute la table « Cullen » se tendit quand elle parla.

 **\- Bonsoir à tous. Je tenais à être présente ce soir afin d'évoquer le souvenir d'un brillant chirurgien et du meilleur chef que l'hôpital n'a jamais eut, ainsi qu'à sa femme. La vie est terriblement injuste. Tous les jours nous sommes confrontés à la mort dans notre métier, mais quand elle nous touche aussi violemment, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'éprouver une énorme sentiment d'injustice. Carlisle Cullen a toujours été là pour n'importe qui d'entre nous, il savait écouter les gens et les réconforter quand cela était nécessaire. Je me souviens du jour où suite à une histoire quelconque le Docteur Cullen m'a prise dans ses bras...**

Mensonge ! Mon père ne prenait jamais personne dans ses bras excepté sa famille ! Certainement pas le personnel de l'hôpital. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, je ne voulais plus de tout ça. Soudainement ma tête se mis à tourner, j'avais chaud, du mal à respirer et même la nausée. Sans me préoccuper du regard inquiet de ma famille et surpris de la salle je me levai d'un bon afin de quitter la salle à grand pas. Une fois dehors je me dirigeai vers le premier massif de fleurs que je trouvai et tremblant de tout mon corps, mon ventre se crispa au point d'en vomir.

Mes parents auraient détesté cette soirée, l'idée même ne leur auraient pas plus. Tous ses gens n'étaient que des hypocrites, menteurs dont le seul but était de se faire bien voir. Aucun de gens ne connaissait mes parents comme moi je les avais connu. Tout ça me répugnait, me dégoûtait. Ils parlaient d'une perte douloureuse, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Moi je la vivai cette douleur ! Moi je savais ce que c'était d'apprendre que leur voiture avait été percutée pour ensuite prendre feu. Nous n'avions même pas pu voir leurs corps tant ils étaient brûlés. Seul leur empruntes dentaires avait permis de mette un nom sur les cadavres. Moi je savais ce que c'était de ne pas avoir pu leur faire mes adieux... les autres n'en savaient strictement rien.

 **\- Edward ?**

Bella était à mes côtés, je me redressai et pris le mouchoir qu'elle me tendait. Je m'essuyai les lèvres et jetai le bout de papier dans une poubelle à côté de moi. Je détestai voir ma femme inquiète, encore plus quand c'est moi qui l'inquiétait. Après l'annonce de la disparition de mes parents, j'étais entré dans une sorte de dépression, je n'avais goût à rien. Bella avait veillé sur moi, elle m'avait aidé à reprendre le dessus et je savais qu'elle avait peur que je sombre de nouveau.

 **\- Je suis désolé chérie. Ça va...**

 **\- Cette soirée est nulle. Ils n'auraient pas aimé.**

 **\- Oui. Ils ne savent rien, ils ne les connaissaient pas.**

Sans me répondre elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Voilà... là j'étais en paix, calme et détendu. L'enlaçant à mon tour je fermai les yeux afin de me perdre dans cette étreinte. Sans s'écarter de moi elle chuchota.

 **\- Je vais aller chercher les autres et nous allons faire notre propre commémoration à la maison.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci Bella... si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.**

 **\- Autant que moi. Je t'embrasserai bien mais...**

 **\- Promis je me lave les dents en rentrant. Je t'attends à la voiture.**

Quelques minutes plus tard toute ma famille débarqua et nous nous suivîmes tous jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivés à la maison, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous mîmes en tête de faire une sorte de feu de camps. Vivant au bout d'une petite impasse, nous n'avions aucun voisin et un grand terrain. Nous ne gênerions donc personne. Le périmètre du feu délimité par de grosse pierre et alimenté par quelques bûches de ma réserve pour l'hiver, nous plaçâmes les chaises de jardin tout autour.

Bella qui avait couché notre fils, revint en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools dans les mains. Nous commençâmes par de la bière. Tout le monde installé autour du feu, les enfants jouant avec Jacob un peu plus loin, je me permis de me détendre vraiment. C'est Emmett qui parla en premier.

 **\- Qui à eut l'idée pour cette soirée débile ?**

 **\- Le nouveau chef. Je crois qu'il ne recommencera pas. Les parents seraient en train de nous engueuler s'ils pouvaient. Pourquoi on a accepté ?**

 **\- Si seulement encore la bouffe avait été bonne !**

Rosalie frappa l'épaule de son mari.

 **\- Aie ! Edward, j'ai l'épaule cassé !**

 **\- Je peux rien pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un anesthésiste. C'est Bella le docteur.**

 **\- D'ailleurs tu ne souffres pas d'un complexe d'infériorité ?**

 **\- Pourquoi parce qu'elle gagne plus que moi ? Qu'elle est médecin ? Non ! Elle a trop besoin de moi au bloc. Elle opère c'est cool mais c'est moi qui maintient en vie son patient. Hein mon amour ?**

Bella, vautrée dans une chaise à côté de moi, étendit ses jambes devant elle avant de répondre.

 **\- C'est vrai. Je me retrouverai bien bête si le type se réveillait en plein milieux d'une chirurgie ou inversement, si l'anesthésiste le tue à coup de calmant !**

 **\- C'est déjà arrivé ?**

Je savais Jasper très intéressé par la médecine, il écoutait donc avec attention notre conversation. Bella réfléchit trois secondes avant de sourire et de répondre.

 **\- A moi une fois. J'étais encore interne. J'opérais avec Carlisle justement. C'était un copain à toi Edward... Parker ?**

Je me souvenais de l'histoire et hochai la tête pour confirmer le nom à Bella. Ce crétin avait quitté le programme le jour même. Elle poursuivit.

 **\- C'était un interne aussi... il avait endormi le patient sauf qu'environ une heure avant que je n'ai fini mon boulot le type s'est réveillé alors que j'avais les mains plongées dans ses boyaux. Je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle aussi furieux que ce jour là.**

 **\- Il est arrivé quoi au patient ?**

 **\- Il a été rendormi évidement, j'ai fini mon opération, mais on a eu un procès.**

L'hôpital avait du payé une grosse sommes au malheureux patient. Après avoir bu un gorgée de ma bière je repris la parole.

 **\- J'ai déjà vu mon père furieux comme ça... voir pire. Le jour où Emmett a passé une journée en prison.**

Emmett grogna et termina sa bière. Alice sembla intéressée.

 **\- En prison ? Je savais pas !**

\- **Notre cher frère, Alice, avait fait le pari avec ses copains du lycée, de se faire prendre en photo avec des dauphins. Si bien que ce crétin est entré par effraction à l'aquarium de Seattle. Les vigiles l'ont sortie de la flotte à poil. Les flics sont venus, l'ont embraqué et à 3h du matin on a reçu un appel pour nous prévenir. Papa était dans une colère noir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

 **\- Il a dit qu'il ne payerait pas la caution, que ça lui apprendrait. Emmett est rentré 24h plus tard. Ça n'avait jamais autant crié à la maison. Je crois bien que t'es encore privé de sortie Em' non ?**

 **\- Ta gueule !** **Moi au moins ma mère m'a pas trouvé à poil dans ma chambre en train de me masturber devant Dirty Dancing, la scène ou pour la première fois bébé couche avec Johnny !**

Je m'étouffai avec ma bière et me sentis rougir. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, y compris celui de ma femme. Je ne lui avait bien sûr jamais parlé de ça. J'allai tuer Emmett.

 **\- J'avais 16 ans, les hormones qui partaient dans tous les sens !**

 **\- Dirty Dancing ? Sérieux ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me soutenir c'est ça Bella ?**

 **\- Si... mais là c'est un dossier que je ne peu ignorer. On a regardé ce film juste avant que j'accouche !**

 **\- Bah... ma mère l'avait regardé, j'ai vu cette scène, ça m'a fait... de l'effet. Du coup j'ai piqué la cassette pour... Et puis merde !**

 **\- En tout cas, je me souviens encore de maman qui à crier : « Mais Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Mon Dieu... mais c'est... Dirty Dancing ! Carlisle ! Il faut que tu parles à ton fils tout de suite ! ». Du coup je me suis toujours demandé... c'est Jennifer Grey ou Patrick Swayze qui te faisais bander ?**

 **\- Va te faire foutre !**

Histoire de m'embêter Alice se mit à chantonner la chanson du film. Bien sûr ça fit rire tous le monde et tous, même ma traîtresse de femme, chantèrent le refrain de la célèbre chanson avant de partir en éclat de rire général. Emmett finit par lever sa bière avant de déclarer :

 **\- Ah ma petite maman qui fût choquée pour le reste de sa vie.**

Nous fîmes tous la même chose avant de boire, sauf Bella. Pensant que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de bouteilles, je lui tendis la mienne.

 **\- Non merci chéri.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? On conduit pas.**

 **\- Mais moi, je nourris ton fils au sein...**

 **\- Ah oui merde. Désolé. Tu veux pas venir sur mes genoux ?**

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire avant de venir s'installer sur moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouaient toujours sous les ordres de ma fille. Je crois qu'elle faisait chercher à mes neveux les fameuses fées. Pendant un long moment, chacun à tour de rôle, nous racontâmes une histoire marquante, un souvenir drôle que nous avions eu avec nos parents. Alice racontait la fois ou maman avait grondé mon père pour avoir faillit se tromper de bébé à la crèche. Il devait récupérer Amélia, Bella et moi n'étions pas disponible, il s'était trompé d'enfant, heureusement qu'Alice avait été avec lui... mon pauvre bébé.

Tandis qu'Alice terminait cette histoire plutôt angoissante pour ma femme et moi, mon regard et mon esprit eut une soudaine fascination pour les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. Cette observation m'amena à penser que c'est ça que mes parents auraient voulut. Juste une réunion de famille, de la bonne humeur et des rires tout en pensant à eux. Nous étions en train d'honorer leur mémoire, nous les seuls personnes qui les connaissaient bien.

Les enfants étaient couchés, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool avait été entamées et les comportement étaient plus ou moins normaux plus tard, Bella hors course. Alice, à qui j'avais autorisé de boire un peu, sortit de son sac quelque chose. Intrigué Emmett se leva de sa chaise pour lui chiper ce qu'elle tenait.

 **\- Emmett !**

 **\- Merde alors ! Alice ! Edward, tu laisses notre sœur se balader avec des pétards ?**

Emmett brandissait deux joints qu'il avait chipé des mains d'Alice. Je regardai ma sœur furieux. Quand elle avait choisit de venir vivre chez nous plutôt que chez Emmett, je l'avais averti que je voulais un comportement irréprochable, ce qui incluait de ne pas rentrer ivre morte, droguée et encore moins ramener de la drogue ici.

 **\- Putain Alice c'est quoi ça ? Tu sais bien que Bella et moi sommes contre ! Et si Millie tombe dessus ? Et toi ta santé !?**

 **\- Mais c'est pas à moi !**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours. C'était l'excuse préféré d'Emmett quand les parents tombaient sur ses livres de culs ! J'ai été ado avant toi jeune fille ! Pas de drogue chez moi !**

 **\- Mais putain c'est vraiment pas à moi. C'est au frère de Jasper. Il a dut les planquer là pour pas se faire pincer, je viens de les trouver ! Je te le jure sur la tête de Millie et Jay-Jay !**

Je regardai Jasper, je savais que son frère aîné avait quelques problèmes de drogue, l'histoire était plausible. Il me la confirma.

 **\- Ma mère a décidé de fouiller sa chambre, il a dut les planquer là où elle n'irait jamais chercher. Je suis désolé Edward. Mais je te jure qu'Alice et moi ne fumons pas.**

 **\- Oh ça va les gars détendez-vous. Fumons le calumet de la paix !**

Sur ce Emmett alluma un des deux joints avant de tirer dessus et de me le présenter. Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Ouais... lâche toi un peu. Allez prends, ça va te faire du bien.**

Mon regard tomba sur Bella qui, bizarrement, m'encouragea.

 **\- Si je pouvais, je le ferais moi. Pour une fois...**

Cédant à cette folie, je pris le joint et regardai Alice.

 **\- Les règles ne changent pas compris ?**

 **\- Compris.**

Je pris alors une bouffée et Emmett se mit à crier façon indien et à même danser autour du feu. Mort de rire nous continuâmes à parler de mes parents et à « célébrer » le premier anniversaire de leur mort. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire une célébration d'une telle chose, et encore moins le qualifier d'anniversaire. Mais honnêtement je commençai à être saoul et bientôt trop défoncé pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Après un fou rire sur je ne sais quel sujet Emmett s'affala dans sa chaise, les mains sur son ventre. J'ignore quel heure il était, tout ce que je vis c'est que Bella nourrissait en toute discrétion notre fils. J'eus soudainement peur qu'elle se sente exclue, c'était la seule qui n'avait ni bus ni fumé.

 **\- Bébé, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- T'as rien pris...**

 **\- Vous voir complètement fait m'amuse beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit et Emmett parla.

 **\- N'empêche !**

Patiemment nous attendîmes tous la suite, il s'était immobilisé, comme perdu dans ses pensées. L'attente me fit ricaner bêtement

 **\- N'empêche, nous sommes la seule famille à transformer une connerie dégueulasse et injuste comme la mort de nos parents, en un moment de rigolade.**

 **\- Ouais... maman traînait toujours les pieds quand papa avait des obligations à un gala. Elle espérait même que l'un de nous soit malade pour nous garder et ne pas aller en soirée. Elle préférait les repas de famille où on se marrait.**

Alice ricana et prit la parole tandis que Bella me présenta Jamie pour que je l'embrasse avant qu'elle retourne le coucher.

 **\- J'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour que maman n'y aille pas. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de le faire... c'était pour le dernier dîner que papa a fait... C'est la dernière soirée que j'ai passé seule avec maman. On a regardé un film en pyjama tout en mangeant des pop corn et des bonbons... C'était génial...**

La voix de ma sœur se brisa sur ses dernières parole et Emmett lui tendit le joint. Le peu de raison qui me restait me poussa à gronder mon frère.

 **\- Emmett ! Elle a pas 18 ans encore !**

 **\- C'est une soirée spéciale. Vas-y Alice.**

Je secouai la tête et Emmett raconta son dernier moment avec les parents. La veille de l'accident. Je racontai aussi la dernière fois que je les avais vue. Le matin même, mon père était passé à l'hôpital en vitesse, maman m'avait embrassé en se moquant de lui, disant qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mon père avait feint de se vexer et nous avions rit. Je leur avait souhaité bonne route, leur avait demandé d'être prudent et de m'appeler à leur arrivé. Nous avions même prévu un déjeuner chez moi quand ils rentreraient... Déprimé je pris une gorgée de Vodka et Emmett me passa le joint.

 **\- Tiens vieux.**

 **\- Merci. Vous savez quoi ? Je propose que tous les ans, on fasse ça. Peut être pas boire et fumée de la drogue mais... se réunir entre nous et passer une bonne soirée en pensant aux parents. Juste nous. En famille.**

 **\- Amen mon frère !**

Je ris Bella arriva avec ma guitare, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait en faire puisque à part la désaccorder, elle ne savait rien faire avec.

 **\- T'fais quoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien, je sais que ta mère adorait quand tu jouais du piano ou de la guitare en chantant. Mais comme je n'allai pas déplacer le piano j'ai pris la guitare. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir de là où elle est ?**

 **\- Quand t'es mort, t'es mort bébé. Y a rien après.**

 **\- Essaye d'y croire pour ce soir.**

 **\- Jamais de la vie. Dieu et tout c'est des conneries. S'il existait notre monde ne serait pas aussi dépriment.**

Emmett tira doucement sur le deuxième joint trouvé et qu'il venait d'allumer. Il fit un rond de fumée avant de répondre avant que Bella en ai le temps.

 **\- Ou alors c'est un gros connard sadique.**

 **\- Voilà... quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un problème avec le postulat du dictateur céleste.**

Bella posa la guitare sur mes genoux et se pencha vers moi en chuchotant.

 **\- Je te demande pas ton avis sur la question qui divise les peuples depuis des siècles, mais je te demande de jouer et de chanter. En hommage à ta mère et parce que j'adore moi aussi t'entendre jouer et chanter. Pigé ?**

 **\- Ça t'excite hein ?**

 **\- Joue, chante et tu vérifieras par toi même.**

 **\- Tu me fais bander !**

 **\- Il n'y a que lorsque tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, que tu parles comme ça. Mais j'aime bien. Joue.**

Alice s'agaça et râla après nous.

 **\- Vous avez finir de vous chuchoter des cochonneries ? Joue Edward !**

Tous le monde frappa alors dans ses mains en scandant « Allez Edward! » Emmett me redonna le joint qui avait fait le tour de notre cercle, sauf Bella toujours. Je devais avoir de l'allure avec ma guitare entre les mains tout en fumant. Chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis la fac. Bref.

Plutôt bien dans ma peau je me mis à jouer, tout en chantant les chansons préférées de ma mère. Rapidement tout le monde se joignit à moi. Les paroles étaient plus ou moins exactes mais nous rîmes bien. Il était presque 4h du matin quand on décida de se coucher. Bella me força à prendre des cachets et de boire de l'eau pour éviter une trop forte gueule de bois le matin. Au pire, elle me ferait une perfusion d'un cocktail magique de potassium, magnésium, calcium et de vitamine pour me remettre sur pied.

Une fois dans la chambre je me déshabillai et me couchai directement... sans prendre de douche. Je me sentais trop faible pour un effort aussi conséquent. Bella, elle, prit le temps de le faire. Je luttai contre le sommeil pour attendre son arrivée dans le lit. Quand elle s'installa à mes côtés, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et en entourant ma taille de son bras.

 **\- J'vais t'faire l'amour Bella... Mais demain. Là j'suis mort.**

Elle éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser la joue.

 **\- J'attendrais demain alors.**

 **\- La soirée était chouette.**

 **\- Oui. Et tu as raison, nous devrions le faire tous les ans. Pour Esmée et Carlisle. Nous voir comme ça leur aurait plu je pense.**

 **\- Hum... En tout cas, je n'avais pas imaginé que cette journée se terminerait comme ça. Allez. À d'main mon amour. J't'aime comme un dingue... et Millie et Jay-Jay aussi ! Je vous aimes trop !**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime comme une folle. Et les enfants aussi t'aime. Dors Edward, je suis là...**

Juste au cas où je la serrais dans mes bras, fort, avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et d'une nuit longue, sans rêve... enfin longue.

 **\- Papa ? Papa réveilles toi ! J'ai la réponse. Jamie est un extra terrestre ! Bah oui ! Il devient rouge quand il fait caca ! C'est pas normale. Alors je me demandai si on devrait pas l'appeler Stich plutôt que Jamie...**

Après un brève regard à mon réveil j'enfouis ma tête sous un cousin en poussant un grognement. Il n'était que 7h... Et Millie ne se rendormirait pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **A très vite**

 **Bise**


End file.
